idols big plan
by strawberries up the butt
Summary: idol has liked yori for a while now, and finailly makes a move. he involves wilde and then you got a mix of akward situations and one crazy plan. FUTURE LEMON!please R
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries up the butt does not own vampire knight or any of the characters I used.

Yori was a simple really bothered her. She was a smart no lover. She was friends with yuki cross. A girl who is the daughter of the princebal of the private school she goes to. She didn't know much about the night class. Not even the hidden affection idol had for this brunette.

"Ohhhhh how much I wish I could just hug and hold her and never let go!" idol said with his usual sweet tone."how much I wish she loved me so!" He said with a soft tone as he sighed."just ask her out audoi"wilde said with disinterest but just wanting to seem like he cared about his cousins unadorned affection."NO I COULD NEVER JUST GO UP TO HER AND SAY HEY WANTA GO OUT WITH ME CUZ' IVE BEEN SECRETLY ADMIRING YOU FROM AFAR AKA STALKING YOU!" he said almost screaming it. Wilde didn't say a word for he was tired of trying to help and getting yelled at. Wilde started to walk away until idol almost whispered his schemes "I should get someone to do it for me!like a secret admirier! That will surely work!" wilde wanted to get away fast before idol asked him to help in his scheme, but it was too late. "hey idol are you doing anything this weekend?" the weekend was tomarrow "ummm, I was hoping to-" "GREAT! Ill see you tomarrow then!" idol said as he walked away content of his plans falling into place. Great…. Wilde thought as he walked away.

(Next day)

Adiou walked into the room at 3pm which is earlyl for vamps, and unrolled a piece of poster paper infront of wilde. "Okay the plan is you will act all creepy towards her then ill come in and stop you and make me look like the hero!" he said as he chuckled. Wilde stared in disapproval. How was he going to break the news to his cousin that he was not going to embarres himself for him to whoo a human girl. "adiou I don't think-" "GREAT! Lets start now!" he said as he dragged wilde away without a second thought.

The court yard.

There was the brown haired beauty that he had dreamed about for 1year already

Man she looks amazing! Very delious! Adiou said as he licked his lips with he wanted her so bad but was just to nervous to ask this godess out!"ok in 2 minutes with or without yuki cross there you go in"wilde frowned"what do I say?" "simple you say some creep pickup lines scare her alittle then let me swope in and tell you to leave her alone and then you shrug and walk away. Wilde didn't care anymore. He would kill someone just for adiou to leave him alone for awhile. Plus having a girlfriend might help that happen more often. Because of his cousins crudeness he doesn't have many friends or followers as far as them acually knowing what hes likes past that hot was a loner vamp, while the other vampires were out having what life they did have, idol stood at the night member housing and lounged around bothering his ever so wanting the oppisite cousin. In short idol REALLY needed a girlfrieind! "READY?" Idol almost yelled as wilde was taken from his trance like state. "yeah I guess…" wilde said as he stepped out of the brush they were hiding in. he sighed as the late afternoon sun was harsh on his porealean studetnts tried to gather around him but he brushed them off as he walked towards his living bribe to his dumb cousin. Sayori looked up as the very tall vampire towered over her own self. "m-may I help you?" sheasked with hesitation awaiting this handome mans awnser. She never did like the night class. They scared her. Wilde sighed and said "I cant believe im about to do this but….is there a miror in your pants because I can see myself In them" sayori blushed beyond belief as aidou in the bursh laughed his ass off. His fangirls scoffed and with angry looks looked towards the poor confused girl. "e-e-e-e-excuse me?" was all she could spit out as wilde was to ashamed to look her in the eye. " n-nice legs, when do they open?" He spat out and his cracked alittle. How long was he going to have to endure of this touture til idol came out?yori stood still shocked at the first comment. Tried to open her mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was jiberish. "if your going to regret this in the morining we can sleep til the afternoon" adiou laughed so hard some of the fangirls heard him. Wilde has enough! He went over dragged idol out of the brush. "What are you doing put me down! YOU SON OF A $##%$!^#$%# YOU! I %$#^HATE YOU!idol screamed as he was dragged by his collar over to yori, his feet barely touching the ground as they reached the blushing girl. "listen fuck him date him kill him, do whatever you girls do to guys just tell him the next time he wants to ask a girl out. He BETTER leave me out of his scheme. He then proceeded to drop idol on the hard concrete on his bum. His cute pouty face and teary eyed look that he used to get out of trouble was being used to its extent as he looked up at heavily. He would kill wilde later now he had bigger problems. Yori still just as crazy shocked as the fangirls looked down at him with mouth wide open, eyes twiching alittle and a confused look on her face. Idol picked himself from the floor and dusted himself off. He then propceeded to ruffle his hair alittle put on his intelectual look and say "soooooooo what do you say?"

Lolzzzzzz thank you google for the funniest eva dirty pickup lines in the world!anyways ill update soon. Maybe in a few days also since your SOOOO NICE and becuase you love ? You should PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON, EH? OK bai!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Ok I'm tired of people saying oh u have bad spelling…NO I DON'T ITS JUST I TYPE FAST AND MY COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK! JESH! SO DEAL WITH IT!

Also visit my flip note hetena account for this story as a comic with my gorgeous drawings that look like the REAL comic! Flip note hetena: strawberries up ur butt

p.s. hiii byakuya-chan! I misses you please make a fanfic account so we can message!

"soooo what do you say?" aido stated as his rough hand was still in his hair pulling is out of his face in an alluring attempt to catch her in his web of good looks.

"I-I-I-I" was all she could say as the other fan girls were giving her the death glare of 'if you say yes you will die a very out of this world death'

She fainted. She just passed out of nervousness and of not knowing what to say. Aido grabbed her before she hit the ground and picked her up. By then all the fan girls had evacuated the area knowing he was going to be foul because of the pressure they had put on his newfound crush to say no.

At aido's room in the moon housing_

Yori woke up to see the sun was down. She could hardly tell through the very thick curtains covering 90% of the window. She shifted to see that she was inside and not in her dormroom. she glared around to see a Victorian style room with lavishing colors and textures. Pictures of family all over the room and a huge stack of manga in the corner. She was alone in this room so she quickly got to her feet and saw that she was thankfully still wearing clothes. She sighed and took the blanket off of her that some mysterious person had put on her. She gave another quick scope of the room and silently stepped on the Italian carpet as an attempt to not aware this mysterious person of her awareness. Swiftly but surely she walked quietly across the bed she was laying on and to the door on the other side of the medium sized room. She put her ear to the door as she heard people talking. Silently they whispered "kaname! I like this human a lot! Nothing can make me not. You can't tell me what to do! Not even my grandfather can!" she heard aido say in scream whisper. "you can't love this girl! She's yukis friend and a human at that! No one will understand. No one. So drop your affection immediately or ill help you." Then she heard some rustling and kaname say "and get her out of your room now" with that she stepped back and the door silently opened. "oh yori, your awake" aido said lowly. "w-w-were am I?" aido sighed as he said "you're in my room in the moon dorms. I'm sorry I couldn't go to your dorm so I brought you to mine." He lightened up a little and said "ha-ha! I'm sorry again about those girls making you frazzled! They can get a little harsh" she looked at him and smiled while saying "no problem and yes I will" she then kissed him on the lips wither her rosy lips. He then kissed her back as he had been fantasizing about this his whole life. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her petite hips. He was finally in his heaven. She and him together at last. He got his wish his plan worked and she wanted to date him to! Oh happy he was to have his wish. But we're this make out session going to go?

THAT'S WERE YOU COME INNNNNNN! YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANTA HEAR NEXT! COMMENT ME ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR NEXT AND ILL PUT IT IN THE STORY! DO YOU WANT A LEMON OR JUST RATED T? TELL ME BY DROPING A REVIEW THANK AGAIN!

-STRAWBERRIES UP UR BUTT


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you zero kiryu's girl! I would thank you personally but you disabled the private messaging**** anyways I am happy to see somebody liked my story! And thank you for the plot! I will try to improve! Plus to those LIKE MY FRIEND BETHANY who said my spelling is bad, it's really not it's just I have a windows 7 computer and has automatic spell check and messes up the sentence sometimes! So I'll have to start beta-ing!**

**I own nothing! Vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino and the plot thus far is owned by zero kiryu's girl!**

Yori looked at aido In slowly with eyes that could make anyone want to hug her. She kissed him softly before resting her forehead on his. Aido could sense it. Kaname was walking right to his room, and with a very bad aura. "quick! You got to leave!" aido said as he got up and pulled yori up "I'll see you later!" he said as he used his ice powers to make stairs going down from the window. She looked over at him with pleading eyes, then slowly smiled and walked down the newly made stairs. Aido quickly closed the curtains just as kaname walked into the remote room at the end of the hall. "hmmmm…" said kaname as if he was half expecting someone else in the room. Kaname still sensed the aura but couldn't pin point it exactly. All he knew is that it was human, and he didn't like it. "y-y-you want something kaname-sama?" aido said with a little hint of un-nerviness in his voice. "no…just thought I heard something…good night hanabusa" kananme then left with a light thud from the now closed door and aido sighed in relief. Kaname that was now staring out the huge window in the middle of the living quarters he saw a shadow slowly disappearing behind the other housing buildings. Kaname then smirked a little. He knew this was going to be a problem.

**Next morning**

Yori was sleepy and couldn't think straight. she couldn't stop think of aido. She sat in the lunch room with yuki. Yuki could tell that something was up with her best friend because she was eating rather slow and was forming dark circles under her eyes. "what's wrong yori? You came back rather late and you are hardly eating?" yori looked at her friend and gave her a look of hardly consciousness. "yuki, you're my best friend so I'll tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone else. promise?" yuki smile and closed her eyes with a look of sincerity. "of course! You're my best friend and I will ALWAYS be there for you!" she put particular emphasis on always as she shifted to get closer to yori, as If getting ready to talk very low. Yori said with a whisper "aido asked me out yesterday, it got a little complicated and I fainted. I heard him have a conversation with kaname-san and they were talking about it being forbidden. But I really do want to be with hanabusa-san and I don't want this to end badly". Yuki blinked with wide eyes as she stared at her best friend. Quite shocked at this sudden outburst of new information. Yuki then sorted it out in her head and smile lightly upon her best friend "that wonderful! Don't worry about kaname-sama, he's just trying to protect the day class and night class" truly in the inside yuki knew this was an awful idea of vampire and human relationship but she couldn't possibly tell her friend that she thought it was bad, just like the person yori truly didn't trust said. But yuki still wondered what would happen and if her decision was a good one or not.

**This is a day late matsuri hina present! For those who don't know matsuri hina is a holiday in japan were you celebrating all things girl! Partially little or teen aged girls! What I found funny was that is a one letter differnce from matsuri hino, the name of the creator of vampire knight! XD how appropriate! Anyways yes what better way to celebrate then to make a fanfiction of a famous shojo! Anyways enjoy girls! AND HAPPY MATSURI HINA (LATE!) MAY YOU PUT RED STREAMERS ALL OVER YOUR HOUSE! (MATSURI HINA TRADITION IS TO PUT RED STREAMERS THROUGH OUT YOUR HOUSE IN AN APPREATION TO ALL GIRLS!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello thar! So here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Zero looked at yuki with utter shock. What she had just told him wanted to make him barf. He was feeling faint and could see white. Why that girl? Why sayori? He wanted to say something bad about her. To go over to where she was and smack her across the face for taking aido away from him. His throat was dry so ever sentence he tried to make out came out in raspy noises. Little by little he gained his composure and asked "sayori is with hanabusa?" just to make sure his hearing was not just tricking him. Yuki looked at him with a slight smile, unbenoused to what he was thinking. "Of course! I knew they would be a cute couple! They balance themselves out. But please don't say a word to anyone. If this got out only god knows what would happen." Yuki half nervously laughed. "c'mon. Its school time. We don't need another tardy do we?" yuki slowly walked towards the school building with zero in tow. Kiryu couldn't stop from thinking of reasons why he'd pick her instead of him.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

Zero slowly walked towards the boy housing area as he skipped the last period of the day. He couldn't help but need a break. He has a major head ache from all this thinking. Kiryu made his way to the horse stalls area. He always went here when he was sad or needed some thinking to be done. He walked down the many stalls to the only horse he could stand, 'the horse from hell'. Zero briskly brushed his hands through the horse's mane as he heard some noises coming from behind him. He turned his head to see yuki behind him with a look of anger on her face. "Why'd you skip class you jerk!" she said while infuriately attempted to hurt him by pummeling his side with her small fists. "I can't…think straight right now" he said while turning his face away a little ashamed. "Who hurt you! I'll make them pay!" yuki said while showing aggression by rolling up her sleeves. "Please yuki, just go. I need to think" zero said in his less than thrilling voice. Yuki looked at his back for a moment before slowly turning around with a scoff. "If you want to talk later, I'm always here." With that yuki exited the stalling area. "I can't just tell you that I'm jealous of sayori for getting aido before I could" zero said with a sigh to himself. What zero didn't know is that kaname was listening. Slowly a smile crept to his face as his spy bat fled the scene quietly without zero noticing. "Well, this could complicated."

**Sorry guys that this is short I just am not a person who could do long chapter since have very little computer time because I share one with my whole rather large family. I have to fit a whole chapter into an hour because my mean sister would delete it if I tried to get back to it later! so try to understand and please pray for japan! My dear friend shiro is lost and I have no way of knowing if she's okay! Im not trying to get sympathy just pray that she's okay!**


End file.
